Banished
by Lilith Aster
Summary: AU. This story follows Lilith Aster Kumyera through her new life in Algerin, a world for banished shinigami. When she goes on a mission to the human world, she meets up with a boy who happens to be able to see her. Not knowing he was indeed a shinigami, the thing her mother had taught her to fear, she befriended him. That changed her outlook on a lot of things. Especially her mom.
1. How it all began

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

**A/N: **This is the first fanfic that I have ever written with the purpose of publishing it. I really hope you guys enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot and my OCs.

**Warning:** This is an AU fic as I stated before. Which, if you read the summary before clicking on this, you should already know by now and if you don't like them then I don't know why you are here.  
This story was originally intended to pair Lilith up with Toshiro Hitsugaya, but I haven't decided if I want that or to just make them very good friends. Therefore, I am unsure if there will be any obvious romance in here. There may be hints, but other than that I don't know. I'll let you guys know if I decide.

**I also want to give a special thanks to a couple people who helped me a LOT in planning this fic. My brother and my closest friend Sebby for all the amazing ideas and such. Thank you 3 I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's dark here and yet she can see, the full moon above giving her some light. Though there isn't much to look upon. Trees surrounding the large clearing she stands in the center of. A large rock sits not far from where she is standing. It feels lonely here. Why would it feel lonely? She spots a large raven circling above that eventually lands on the rock. It appears to be speaking but what is it saying? There's a chain around its neck but it appears broken, as if the rest of it was torn away. Eventually the bird gives up trying to communicate and simply stares at her. She can sense waves of emotion from the creature. All seeming to stem from a deep feeling of yearning. Yearning for what? Lilith is baffled._

_Lilith takes a step forward. "Who are you?"_

_The question hangs in the air, echoing across the clearing. She didn't think she had spoken so loud but it seems she was mistaken. The bird simply stares on in wonder as if deciding whether or not to answer._

_After a couple moments, it opens its beak as if to say something and suddenly she jolts awake._

"Lilith! Get up would you! I've woken you up three times already and each time I got the same answer, that you were getting up and ready!" Lilith's door is thrown open, her mother looks on seething with anger. Lilith flinches. Kazumi's eyes widen a fraction and she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as if trying to calm her temper. When she opens them again, the anger is gone. In it's place, Lilith sees love. Love for her. Lilith feels her throat tighten and her eyes sting, warning her of the impending tears.

"I'm up now mother," Her voice cracks, she clears her throat and tries again in a small voice "I'm up now mother, I apologize for inconveniencing you." Even three years after Kazumi took her in, she still causes problems. She still fails to be something her mother can be proud of. _I must try harder..._

Kazumi sighs, placing her hand on top of Liliths head and ruffles her hair some, "Don't worry sweetheart. Just get up and get dressed. Today is the day where you return to the human world for the first time since you.. Passed on." Kazumi's eyes fill with sadness "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I-I think so.. I mean yes I can. I know I can." Lilith begins to rise, already seeking a brush to tame her bed head. "I'll get dressed now and meet you in the courtyard after I eat something."

Kazumi turns as if to leave and looks back at Lilith. Smiling she says, "I'm so proud of you Aster." Lilith's heart jumps at the use of her middle name instead of her first name. Her mother only used her middle name when she was truly proud of something Lilith did. And with that, Kazumi walks down the hallway and vanishes around the corner.

Lilith stands there for several long moments, just looking out her open door before finally shaking herself awake. She crosses the room and closes the door. "Time to get dressed Lilith.. Are you sure you can do this?" She mutters to herself. She really wasn't sure. It's been so long since she died, and yet the thought of returning makes her gut churn. All she had to do was scout some town in the human world for a couple hours and then she could go home. How hard could that be?

Giving herself another shake and stuffing all feelings of doubt into the very corner of her mind she seeks for her clothes and dresses.

* * *

Lilith, dressed in her dark purple shihakusho with her zanpakuto strapped to her waist, sets off for the courtyard. She didn't feel like eating much with the thought of the mission weighing heavily on her mind, so she had only eaten what she could stomach. Kazumi and about seven others, all wearing the same dark purple shihakusho as she was, were waiting for her near the unopened Shin Jigen*, all talking about something. She caught mention of her name and the mention of some town that she was supposedly heading for. Karakura Town... Why does that sound familiar? She wasn't given much time to think though.

Suki Furukawa, her mother's closest friend and co-founder of the world they live in, Algerin, turns to her. Her shoulder length black hair looks barely tamed in the humid air, curling in defiance. Lilith could see pieces of it sticking up from where she attempted to brush it down and eventually gave up,"Oh! Miss Kumyera! I see you finally decided to get up and face the day, huh? It sure took you long enough." Suki gives a stiff laugh. Something seems to be weighing heavily on her mind. _Glad to see it's not just me who's distracted today..._

Lilith smiles slightly, "Yeah I couldn't seem to wake up this morning.. This dream I had was the weirdest yet.." She glances at her mother. Kazumi, who had walked over to Lilith with Suki when she approached, looks absolutely stunning. She has a tear shaped necklace around her neck. She had asked her mother about it countless times and all her mother said was that it was extremely special to her and she never ever took it off. Her maroon colored hair is tied up in a long ponytail but it still hung well past her waist. Long bangs caress her cheeks. Lilith grasps her own hair, twirling a piece of her bangs around her index finger. Her hair is black, a boring color compared to the color of her mother's. "Mother, do you think my zanpakuto will ever tell me its name?"

Kazumi looks at her daughter, an unfamiliar emotion crossing her eyes but it is gone as quickly as it had come. "Of course sweetie. This kind of thing just takes time. I see no reason to worry about it. When the time is right, you will know." And with that her mother turns and begins walking back to the gate. Suki and Lilith trail behind her.

"Alright Lilith. Please stand back until the Shin Jigen is opened and accessible." One of the guards states, turning towards the unopened gateway that would take her and Suki to the world of the living.

"Yes, sir." Lilith says as she takes a couple steps back to allow the guards to get to work. As she waits, she finds herself taking in her surroundings. It is slightly chilly this morning, especially for June. There is dew forming on the hydrangea and iris flowers growing near the gate. There are about eight buildings in Algerin altogether- two of which were practice halls. Since there are only about seventy or so people living here, there was really no need for more buildings. And each house has about fifteen rooms, so there was plenty space to accommodate those living here. Nobody here had many, if any at all, material possessions so the rooms aren't too big. They aren't too small either. They are simply cozy. It is the season for rain to fall, so it didn't surprise her to see some dark clouds hanging in the sky above them. The dim morning light also didn't surprise her. This early in the morning, the sun is still slowly climbing into the sky.

Sighing, she focuses back on the guards opening the gate. They seem to be taking longer than usual. But maybe it was the fact that her nerves are still on end with her trip to the world of the living getting closer and closer. Finally, the gate opens. Kazumi walks back over to Lilith, smiling down at her and placing her hand on Lilith's head. "Do your best Aster. I know you can do this." Lilith nods and starts forward, heading toward the open gate that would lead her back to the world she had left behind when Kazumi took her in. Suki appears at her side, she too looked like she wanted to just go back to sleep. From what she knew of Suki, she wasn't too fond of the living world either. Lilith was never told why, so she eventually stopped asking altogether. "Are you ready for this Lilith?" Suki glances her way.

"As ready as I'll ever be, what about you? You look awfully pale." Lilith frowns. Upon further examination, she could see dark circles beneath Suki's eyes and she seemed more pale than Lilith initially thought.

Suki hangs her head forward slightly, her bangs going to cover her eyes and the sad look that Lilith only caught a glimpse of. "Actually no. But I should be fine once we get there and I can settle down a bit." She glances back up at Lilith, "You remember the rules of this mission right?"

Lilith nods. "Of course. Should I come across someone who can see me, I am to provide an alias name should they ask. I am not to engage in any form of combat. And most importantly, I am to keep in contact with my partner-that would be you-at all times. If anything were to go wrong on this mission, I am to report back to mot- K-Kazumi-sama and return to the Shin Jigen, prepared to give a full report."

Suki nods, apparently feeling a response was not needed. The guards turn their way and motion for the duo to proceed into the Shin Jigen and into the world of the living as two Jigokuchō flutter out to allow safe passage through the dangai.

They both cross the threshold of the portal and continue on through to the human world. The Jigokuchō fluttering in behind them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaand that is chapter one. I hope you guys like it. I for one am pretty proud of how this turned out, it being my first fanfiction that I plan on publishing and all.

I really appreciate any and all reviews that come my way. I would LOVE some _constructive_ criticism, so flamers stay away *hisss* If I got anything wrong, feel free to review and let me know. I'll to my best to fix any errors I make along the way.

* **Shin Jigen** (新次元: Lit. New Dimension)


	2. The mission

**A/N:** I tried to make this chappy a little longer than the first. That one seemed really short to me ;v; I hope It's a good one to you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. The only thing I own are my OCs, the plotline and Algerin.

Again, a very special thanks to Sebby for reviewing this for me and smacking me for even thinking of writing some stuff (that no longer exists) in the story! And for also checking my punctuation and spelling seeing as how wordpad HAS no check thing D: (Seriously. They need to get one.) I rewrote this whole chappy because I was informed it was dull. SO I hope this revised version is MUCH better! Yes, I will be thanking Sebby every chappy ;v;

* * *

Lilith and Suki, followed by the Jigokuchō, steadily make their way through the dangai. The tension is palpable as the duo closes the distance between them and the human world. Lilith glances over at Suki. _She still looks pale... _"What's on your mind, Suki?"

Suki looks over at Lilith. "Nothing much really. Just thinking," She looks forward again. "I don't think I ever told you why I don't like going to the human world, have I?"

Lilith looks forward again to watch where she's running. "No. You haven't told me. The only person who truly knows is my mother."

Suki answers with a bitter laugh. Silence follows and Lilith begins to think Suki isn't going to reveal anymore. Suddenly, Suki speaks. "I used to be a shinigami for the Soul Society. I made a lot of friends and family. But where there is good there is also evil. On a mission to the human world, I was betrayed by someone I had grown quite fond of. He slaughtered all of our comrades. And you know who the blame fell on? Well," She makes a sort of choked laugh. "Not the person who was responsible. The Soul Society deemed me a monster and so I left. I never even looked back. And that isn't even the worse part." She pauses, "the man who murdered my friends played it off as if I was the one responsible. And everyone lapped up every single piece of nonsense that traitor spewed. He was congratulated for making it out alive and he played the part of the mourning friend quite well." She falls silent again.

Lilith remains silent, letting this new information sink in. _How could someone do something so awful..._

They ran for several moments in silence. They were approaching the end of the dangai and beyond that, the human world.

"Are you ready, Lilith?"

"I was born ready!" She pauses. "Well... you get the point."

The two girls leap through the opening and land nimbly on their feet. They had landed in front of a large white building, a wall surrounding the place by the looks of it. Only the gate a little ahead of them was open. It was getting dark, however the suns rays are still peeking over the buildings. The area was relatively empty. "Karakura High School," Lilith reads. "I see, this is the town mother was talking about."

Taking a look around, Suki decides it best to split up. "We can cover more ground this way. I'll stay in this general area and some ways west. You can head south and look around there. Search for any soul not yet stolen by the shinigami. Kazumi-sama wishes to spare the new souls of the tainted world of the Soul Society. If they go there, they will surely end up as corrupt as the shinigami themselves. Don't drop your guard." She pauses. "And Lilith, please be careful." Then she was gone, although Lilith could still sense her reiatsu moving west.

_I will Suki_. Shaking herself, she leaps up onto the roof of the school. She stands there for a few moments before vanishing.

* * *

She had been looking around for about twenty minutes and so far nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all in fact, save for a few wandering humans. _They sure have some odd clothing here... I wonder if mother would be angry if I decided to take some stuff back with me. _She laughs at her thoughts. "Mother would have a fit," she mumbles to herself.

Lilith is standing in a park, unsure of the contraptions resting here, she decides it best not to try and figure them out. She may not be able to be seen, but she didn't need someone seeing a piece of equipment moving on it's own. The humans would have a field day. Instead, she sought out a nearby bench and decides to take a small break. She isn't sure how long she sat there, but by the time she rose, it was completely dark out, the street lights flickering on. The last of the suns rays had disappeared some time ago. The full moon high in the sky now.

Suddenly, a sound behind her catches her attention. It's a slight rustle of leaves. Following the sound, she comes across a small boy, probably about five years old. He is alive. And looking straight at her. His short brown hair is a mess, his clothes dirty and he has a few scrapes on his arms and legs. _Must have been playing hard today. _Lilith smiles at the thought.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, little one?" Lilith crouches down so she is eye level with him, peering into his chocolate brown eyes.

"M-My name is Daisuke, miss. I'm looking for my mommy." He says, his voice soft. "Can you help me find her?"

"Of course Daisuke. What does she look like? When did you last see her?"

"She's tall, her hair is long just like yours and she's really pretty. I wonder if mommy is worried about me... last time I saw her she went to get me some juice. That was a long time ago and she still hasn't come back." He looks as if he's ready to cry.

"Don't worry. We will find your mommy. I bet she _is_ really worried about you." Lilith pauses. "Let's try near the vending machines!" She begins to walk that way. She gets a couple feet before realizing the boy isn't following her. He is still rooted to his spot. "Are you coming?"

"Mommy says not to walk too far from where I am without holding an adults hand." He extends his hand towards her. "May I hold your hand, miss?"

Taken aback, Lilith agrees. She hesitantly grasps his small hand and he follows her to the vending machines. "It doesn't look like she's here." She places her unoccupied hand on her lips, pondering.

A howl tears through the air.

Lilith freezes. _A hollow?! _Here?! _Fuck! The kid!_

Lilith looks down at the boy. He looks confused, as if he heard the howl too. He looks up at her. "Miss? What was that noise? Is that an animal?"

"Let's go Daisuke. We need to move it."

"But miss, what about my mommy?" He refuses to budge. Lilith can sense the hollow closing the distance between them. She needs to move him. To get him somewhere safe.

"We can find your mommy soon. Now please we need to go." Her voice growing urgent as it gains on them. By some stroke of luck, the boy decides to walk with her. Lilith walks on, the boy trailing behind her.

Exiting the park, Lilith continues to walk gradually picking up speed.

The hollow howls again. This time, it's a few meters behind them.

Sweeping the boy into her arms, Lilith begins to run. Leaping over buildings with the hollow hot on her trail. _Why is nobody coming to help? I have to do something! He's counting on me! _Leaping into a narrow alleyway, she places the boy down. "Listen to me. I promise you we will find your mommy, but you must promise me you will sit right here until I come back for you. Got it?" Her eyes looking wild.

The boy, picking up on her change in mood and the look on her face, nods fearfully. "Yes miss. I promise."

"Good." She leaps out of the alley just as the hollow approaches. It's a large scorpion, roughly four stories tall, with a hole through a large majority of its chest. The tail was reared up and ready to strike, venom dripping from the tip and splattering onto the concrete below it. Lilith could hear sizzling as it pooled at the hollows feet. The scorpions red eyes focused solely on her.

"You smell mighty tasty woman. Are you a shinigami? Your clothes are kinda different."

Lilith is appalled. "Don't lump me in with those vile people!" She places her right hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto at her waist, slowly drawing the small kodachi blade out of it's sheath. The moonlight reflecting off the metal.

"Oh? Are you not a shinigami?" The hollow is genuinely confused.

"Not one of the filthy vermin of the Soul Society." Lilith spits the words as if they are acid on her tongue.

"Well whatever you are, it doesn't matter to me because pretty soon you will be dead!" The hollow charges. "I'M GOING TO DEVOUR YOU!" Lilith jumps to the right, attempting to lead the hollow away from the boy and into a more open area, the hollow's tail slams into the concrete where she was previously standing. The force of the impact sends a gust of wind and debris that knocks Lilith off her feet, sending her flying into a telephone pole. Her zanpakuto clattering to the sidewalk under the hollow. Lilith lifts her left arm and attempts to stop the bleeding from a gash in her thigh. The blood seeping through and staining her purple shihakusho. _Damn... what do I do?! _

The scorpion advances again, Lilith dives beneath the creature, grabs her sword and slashes her zanpakuto in an upward arc, leaving a small wound in the hollows underbelly. The hollow rears up, making a choked sound. "Damn you woman! How dare you cut me like that!" The hollow attempts to stomp on her, Lilith barely rolling out of the way on time. She catches a glimpse of the alleyway where she left the boy. He's standing in the opening of the alley, eyes widening with terror when he notices the crimson stain on her thigh. "BACK AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE KID!" She cries. _Damn it. I can't let this boy die! _Dodging another swipe from the hollow's tail, venom splattering her face and hands. Crying out, she darts down the sidewalk trying to lead the hollow away from him.

Lilith senses two more hollows closing in. Heading right where she was already dealing with this hollow. Lilith curses, skidding to a halt. She glances at her zanpakuto. _Please! You must tell me your name, I have to save him! I'm begging you!_

Silence.

_PLEASE! I know you can hear me! You have to help me!_

Still no answer.

He still won't help me. I'm on my own here. She had only seconds to think before the hollow is on her again. He appeared right in front of her, raising his tail to strike. _There is no time! I can't dodge! _Suddenly there was movement in front of her. Daisuke had jumped between her and the scorpion's tail. Blood splattering her face as the boy is impaled. Time stopped, she could barely hear herself calling out to the boy as blood pounded in her ears. She remembers crying and the boy looking upon her, he is smiling at her as the hollow tosses him aside. He crashes in a heap a few meters away.

"DAISUKE!"

The hollow simply laughs. A laugh full of malice and, at the same time, joy. "Oops. I was going to eat the boy after I finished you off, but I guess situations like this can't be helped. I guess I'll have to kill you and then eat you both at the same_ time_!" The hollow lunged at her, adding emphasis to the last word. Her bangs had fallen over her eyes, shielding the murderous intent within them. Lilith slowly raises her left hand, paying no heed to the oncoming hollow. "Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō." Six beams of light slam into the hollow, immobilizing him.

"What have you done to me woman?!" The hollow yells. "Brothers! Take care of this woman!" The two other hollows that were waiting in shadow move forward. One was a large snake roughly thirty centimeters* taller than the scorpion while the other appeared to be a centipede the same height as the scorpion, albeit much longer. They charge at Lilith.

"Hado #63 Sōren Sōkatsui." She obliterates the oncoming hollows.

The remaining hollow stares at Lilith, eyes wide in terror. Lilith stalks forward, blade raised in her hand. She leaps up, thrusting her blade into the hollow's mask, ever so slowly slicing downward. Reveling in the pained cries of the hollow. The blade slid out of the mask as the creature disintegrates. Landing on the ground, her zanpakuto slips from her clutch.

She sinks to her knees unable to stand. Sobbing, she crawls over to the boy's body. He is just barely breathing. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry I couldn't save you. I-"

"It's okay, miss. I was happy to be able to save you. This means I get to join mommy. I know now she is dead. That's why she didn't come back for me. I wasn't able to save her so I'm glad I was able to save you." He coughs, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. Taking a labored breath, he smiles again at her. "Thank you for trying to help me miss."

Lilith shakes her head, tears falling onto the boy's face. "My name is Lilith."

His eyes brighten a fraction, "Lilith." He says, as if testing the name on his tongue. "That's very pretty. I hope we get to meet again. Lilith." And then he is gone, the light completely fading out of his eyes. His body is enveloped in a blue light as his spirit accepts death and moves on.

Lilith cries out, clutching the boy to her chest. Tears streaming down her face, sobs that wrack her whole body claim her. Suki appears just then. Some others are there too. Humans. One with bright orange hair. Lilith doesn't care. She collapses with the boy's body in her arms, giving into the dark abyss.

She remembers nothing after that. Just darkness. And a heavy feeling on her heart as if she had lost her own brother.

Again.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like this one? I for one am pretty proud of this. I'm REALLY glad I was told the other version sucked. Otherwise I wouldn't have written this beauty. c:

Anywho, no she is not leaving the human world yet. You'll see.

Stay tuned!

And don't forget to R&R ;D

* It comes to about a foot. I was too lazy to get an exact measurement. If you want one, go look it up xD


	3. Memories long forgotten

**A/N: **Yaaay! And we're back!

Truth is, I started writing this after I finished chappy 2 because I just couldn't stand the wait to write it. BUT I painstakingly waited a couple more days to publish it because.. well.. hey I gotta keep y'all on your toes somehow! Besides the story of course...

This chappy seems pretty short to me :c Sorry about that!

After a short disclaimer, ON WITH THE STORY! 3 Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. The only thing I own are my OCs, the plot and Algerin.

* * *

_I'm seated on the porch enjoying the cool October breeze that is whirling around me, lazily lifting my hair off my back and allowing it to fall back in place. My legs are too short to touch the ground from the porch so I always end up swinging my legs back and forth. The sun is beating down on my lightly tanned skin. My brother has yet to return from work. I'm waiting outside for him to finally return home. He always tells me not to wait for him like this, but of course I never listen. Especially with the celebrating we will be doing today for his 19th birthday. Humming to myself a sweet little tune, I finally catch a glimpse of him walking down the path towards the house._

_I scramble to my feet, leap to the ground and bound over to him and grin. "Keita! You're finally home!" _

_He simply sighs. "I always tell you not to wait for me, but it seems I'm wasting my breath." His hair is shining in the sun, it is black but in the sunlight you could see traces of blue in it. I always loved playing with his hair as a child._

_I turn on my heel and we head for the porch. "Where are mother and father?" He asks as he sits down, turning to me._

_I shrug, sitting beside him. "I think they are still at work. I haven't seen them since I left for school this morning," I tilt my head "Come to think of it, I think mom and dad got into another argument this morning before I left. Although, I didn't hear much of it since I was running late again."_

_Keita shakes his head, "You need to wake up earlier than you do to get there on time. You can't keep showing up late you know."_

_I grunt in response. I hate being lectured_

_We remain silent for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence. It never was with Keita, we've always been close and sometimes, the silence was very much welcome. _

_Keita suddenly speaks up, "I got paid early for my birthday. Do you want to go celebrate with me?" He winks. "Bowling and pizza, perhaps?" _

_I perk up. I've always been good at bowling and had been told numerous times to join a team but I have other things to do with my time. Like sleep for instance. "That sounds fun!" I stand. "I just need to change out of my uniform and I'll be ready!" I am pretty hungry, so the pizza is a welcome treat._

* * *

"_Oh! That was fun Keita!" I say as we exit the bowling alley and begin to walk home. "We should really do that more often." I glance at Keita, satisfied with the defeated look on his face. _

"_How is it that you are so good at bowling, Yukina?" He sighs, hanging his head in misery. For some reason, my scalp prickles at the mention of my name. I shrug off the uneasy feeling nagging at the back of my mind, chalking it up to exhaustion. _

_I think about it for a moment. "I actually have no idea, big brother. It's a natural talent I guess."_

_We were almost home already. It's rather dark out, the sun barely hanging in the sky. We had just enough light to see down the path to the house. I could see the door was slightly ajar. "It looks like mother and father are finally home, Keita."_

_Suddenly I feel fingers close over my forearm. I look back sharply to see Keita clutching my arm, his face was white. "Keita? What's wrong?" I ask trying to pull away from his grasp. "This isn't funny big brother."_

_He simply stares at the house. "Something's wrong, Yukina. Don't." He pulls me back to him and I lose my footing, falling heavily into his chest. I gasp as the wind is knocked out of me. He is clasping me to his chest. I try to struggle against him, but I eventually realize he is shaking. "Kei-"_

_We hear a loud _bang _from inside the house, followed by a crashing noise. _

_Keita sets me on my feet and rushes forward, he leaps onto the porch and throws the door open. I follow behind as closely as I can, trying to regain my breath. I can't see what's beyond the threshold because Keita is blocking my view. I shoulder him to the side a fraction, just enough to see inside, and I freeze._

_Our mother was lying on her front, blood pooling below her. Our father is standing beside her, frozen in place. His shirt and face are spattered in red. _

"_MOTHER!" I could hear Keita shout. Our father turns our way, his face was ashen. Utter terror in his eyes. He tries to speak, only for another _bang_ to ring out. His shirt begins to turn red. Blood seeping into his white work shirt. _

_I could see his mouth move, trying to form words. He falls forward, landing beside our mother. "FATHER! NO!" I go to step into the house, Keita pushes me aside and rushes in ahead of me. Another shot resounds throughout the house. The bullet slams into the wall just passed Keita's head. He stops, spins around and runs back to me. _

_He clasps my arm again and darts out the door, dragging me with him. I allow myself to be dragged, not fighting him. I'm too stricken to do much else than allow myself to be tugged along. _

_We ran for a little while before we stop. Gulping in breaths of air, I turn to Keita. "Brother what the fuck is going on?!"_

_He looks up and I see it. The desperation in his eyes. I have never seen that look in my brother's eyes before. He was always so calm, collected and no matter what happened, he was always able to get us out of trouble. This time I knew. He wasn't sure he could get us out of it. "I don't know Yukina. I don't know what is going on! Why were they killed? Why.. I-" His words were cut off by another shot ringing out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped forward._

"_KEITA!" I lean forward to catch him before he hits the ground. "Keita please! You can't! I've already lost mother and father please! I can't lose you too!" I could feel the hot tears sliding down my face. I notice a bullet embedded in the back of his neck. _

_He coughs, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. His breathing is ragged. "Yukina… Yukina please run…" He pauses taking another shallow breathe, "Please go. There's nothing you can do for me now. Live. For all of us. I love you, Yukina." And he was gone. The light fading from his eyes. _

_My vision blurs and I see a young boy lying. His hair is brown and his shirt is bloodied. I blink and the image is gone, Keita's head once again lying in my lap. _

_I hear leaves crunching as someone approaches. I waste no time. Lying Keita gently onto the grass, I take off. Not too sure where I'm running to._

_I end up near the cliff a couple miles from my house. I make my way to the edge and look down at the water below. The water was completely dark, reflecting the starless sky. There was no moon out to provide any light._

_Mom… Dad… Keita… What am I supposed to do now? I have nobody… _

_I hear another gunshot. The bullet sinking into my shoulder blade. I jerk forward, falling to the water below. Slamming into the water, pain reverberating through my entire body. I've got no strength to fight the waves and break the surface. I can't breathe. Water fills my lungs. My whole body is on fire as the water slowly drains the life from my body. Soon I can't fight any longer. I begin to sink. _

_The words my father had tried to say before he had been shot finally reach me. My vision darkens as the words pierce my heart. _

_I love you._

* * *

Lilith jerks awake. She's lying in a small bedroom, a light blue blanket draped around her. Her body drenched in sweat and tears are flowing freely down her cheeks. Her zanpakuto is lying next to her. _How could I have forgotten… mom… dad… _she wipes her face. "My name… was Yukina." Lilith looks down at her zanpakuto. Fresh tears spill down her face. _Keita… why is it I can never protect somebody when the time comes? _She lays back and soon exhaustion takes over.

She dreams of blood. The metallic smell and the color red. Red staining everything around her. A name hangs over her unconscious mind. _Daisuke… _

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **I'll put the thanks and such down here from now on c:  
Sebby, I'm so glad you put up with my continued mistakes ;v; punctuation, spelling, the wrong word tense... "D" Thank you! 3

The next chappy is where she meets the "boy" that can see her. I'm positive you guys can guess who it is xD


	4. Home sweet home

**A/N: **Sorry guys! I know I'm a day late posting this but I have semi good reasons!

I've been pretty busy lately with getting ready to move, this school year coming to an end, as well as being hit with writers block. I rewrote this thing like three times because I wasn't liking how it flowed :l

Also, about the moving thing. I'll be working on getting into a nice updating pattern but I'm going to be moving some stuff into my new house any chance I get. I'm down to my last two weeks of my junior year so I'm going to be really busy with moving, as well as school. (Yay me!) So I'll write in my free time. However, I'm not sure _how much_ free time I'l have.

My new updating schedule, once things start dying down some, will consist of posts Friday afternoon and Monday night (if things go nicely).

Anyway, enough of my pointless babbling. On with this story! I made it as long as I could in the time I had to make up for the short chappy's. 3

* * *

_"Miss you need to wake up soon. You can't sleep forever y'know!" _

Lilith bolts upright in bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, her violet eyes are shining in the moonlight coming in through the window. Her visions blurs around the edges and she feels slightly dizzy. Her whole body aches from lying still for so long. She places her head in her hands and sobs uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Daisuke. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm never going to be able to protect the people I care about. I-"

**Stop your whining girl. You're driving me absolutely insane!**

Lilith freezes. _You... Why didn't you help me?!_

**Foolish girl! When will you realize that you can do things on your own instead of relying on everyone else to save you?** He spits.

_I don't-_

**That's my point. You're always whining about not being able to protect everyone. Not everyone can be protected! Look around you, girl. You aren't the only person suffering from the loss of someone! **He sounds broken and frustrated. Lilith sits in stunned silence, her breathing is the only thing she can hear.

_I-I'm sorry._

Silence. She lost her chance to communicate. Lilith briefly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her legs were wrapped in a light blue blanket, most likely from thrashing around in her sleep. She untangles herself from the sheets. Her movements are awkward, her muscles are stiff from sleep. Her hand brushes up against something hard and cold. She jerks her hand away from the sheathed sword laying next to her. Although she understands where he is coming from, she still finds it hard to forgive him for leaving her to fend for herself. She stands, placing her hand on the desk beside the bed to keep her balance. She takes a tentative step forward and slowly removes her hand from the desk, testing her balance. Her leg feels tight, as if something was wrapped around it. She places her hand on her thigh and feels bandages beneath her shihakusho.

_That's right. The hollow cut…me… _

She gives her head a sharp shake and instantly she regrets it. She feels a wave of nausea wash over her. She stands there for a few moments calming her churning stomach and then glances around the room. She notes how bare it is. _This couldn't possibly be a woman's room... _There's a closet a few feet in front of her and she tiptoes over to it, hesitantly sliding the door open. There was a futon placed on the shelf in the closet. _Who would sleep in the closet?_ She leans into the small space and looks at the walls. Poorly drawn rabbits cover the walls in a variety colors. She is so engrossed in deciphering the drawings she didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Lilith? What are you doing snooping in the boy's closet?"

Lilith jumps at the sudden voice behind her. She turns on her heel so quickly she slams her head into the closet door as she attempts to close it. "I-I-I-I was ju-just looking!" She stammers placing her hand on her head. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Suki!" She shouts, blushing furiously.

Suki is crying at this point, having laughed herself to tears. "You've always been skittish Lilith but this is a new one for you!" She said between barely controlled giggles.

Lilith simply glares at the girl who is grasping her sides.

A thought occurs to Lilith. "Where are we anyway Suki?"

Suki, recovering from her fit of giggles, strides over to the bed and sits down. Lilith follows suit. "We are at the Kurosaki clinic in the world of the living. I didn't want to bring you home to Kazumi looking as you did. Isshin and Ichigo showed up as you killed the hollow and offered to fix you up here when I arrived."

"And my mother?"

"I contacted her when we arrived two days ago to let her know our mission would take longer than it should have."

_I've been asleep that long?_

Lilith suddenly feels a tingle as she senses someone approaching the door of the room. Two sharp knocks and the door was opening. A young girl with black hair enters scowling slightly, "Sorry to intrude, but I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"Thank you Karin. We'll be down shortly."

The girl nods at Suki. She stands there for a few moments looking directly at Lilith with a strange look on her face, then turns and rushes from the room, dragging the door shut behind her.

Suki sighs. "It doesn't seem she is too thrilled by our presence."

Lilith looks at the door. "I suppose I can relate. I wouldn't be too happy about two strangers in my house dressed strangely either." Lilith turns her head sharply to Suki. "Why is it she can see us?"

"It seems this family has unusually high levels of reiatsu. They can all see us."

"Hm." Lilith is slightly suspicious but doesn't think too much on it. _It must be my imagination. _

Suki rises. "I guess we should go get something to eat. We should head out afterwards. Kazumi-sama must be worried sick."

"Mm." Lilith unsteadily gets to her feet. "Knowing her she has already burned holes in the floor pacing back and forth."

Suki laughs at the thought, striding over to the door and opens it. Lilith follows Suki through the house, down the stairs, and into the dining room. There were already three people seated at the table and one still dishing out the plates. At the table sits the same black haired girl that informed them of dinner, an older man with short black hair, and a boy with bright orange hair. The girl dishing out the food looked a lot like the black haired girl, except with dark blond hair that reaches just past her shoulders. "Oh! I hope you two are hungry. I made plenty so please eat!" She gives the girls a kind smile. The girls take their seats and look at the food laid out in front of them.

Lilith isn't sure what to make of the rather spiritually aware family she is dining with. But decides not to think too much on it. She takes a tentative bite of the food and suddenly she is hit with an overwhelming feeling of hunger. _I didn't realize just how hungry I was. The food tastes simply divine. _Lilith is baffled. _This girl made all of this? She can't be much older than me! _

The meal is spent in relative silence as nervous glances are shared between the two parties.

* * *

After eating, Lilith rises, thanks the girl for the food, and makes her way back up to the room where her zanpakuto still sits. Opening the door, she strides over to the bed. Her gaze full of disdain as she lays her eyes on the sheathed blade resting heavily on the sheets. She sighs, leaning down to retrieve it and straps it to her waist.

"You're zanpakuto is part of you. It can tell what you feel towards it, y'know."

Lilith turns towards the door and spots the orange haired boy standing in the doorway.

"How do you…?"

The boy simply waves it off. He walks over to the desk and sits in the chair. "You're Lilith, right?" He asks, curiosity in his gaze.

Lilith nods, turning to face him. "And you're," she pauses a moment, thinking. "Ichigo. Right?"

He too nods. "Your friend, Sumi-"

"Suki." Lilith corrects him.

"Right, Suki. She mentioned your sword won't tell you it's name. Is that right?"

Lilith regards him warily. "And if it is?" She states crossing her arms.

He holds up his hands. "I was just thinking that maybe the sword needs something from you before it will reveal it's power to you." He pauses, crossing his arms as well. He looks like he's pondering something.

"What do you mean? He refuses to talk to me, much less tell me what he wants." Lilith asks curiously, uncrossing her arms.

"Maybe he already has." Ichigo states simply.

Lilith's eyes widen. "You mean-"

"Lilith! Are you ready to go? We need to-" Suki appears in the doorway and catches sight of Ichigo, stopping mid-sentence. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude!" She turns to leave.

"Suki! We were just talking. I'm ready to leave now, sorry for making you wait." Lilith takes one last glance at Ichigo and heads for the hallway. "Let's go."

Suki bows to him. "Thank you for all you have done for us, Ichigo. Please thank your father for me, I think he left the house a couple minutes ago so we won't see him before we leave." She stands straight, waving goodbye. He nods in response.

They remain silent as they made their way through the house and to the front door. As Lilith is about to open it, a voice speaks up behind them.

"You guys are leaving already?" Lilith and Suki turn to see a slightly disappointed look on Yuzu's face. "I thought for sure you would stay longer since you guys are Ichigo's friends…" She trails off.

"We're not-" Lilith starts.

Suki giggles, cutting Lilith off. "Oh Yuzu. We'll come back eventually to see you again. I promise!" She winks at the girl. "And next time, we just may stay longer!"

The girls face brightens up, hope shining in her eyes. "Mm!" She nods happily. "I'll wait!"

Suki gives one more smile before ushering Lilith out the door and closing it behind them.

Lilith sighs as they make their way down the street. "Is it okay to lie to the girl like that, Suki?" She glances at the other girl. "We are going to get chewed out when we return home and I don't think mother will allow us to come back," Lilith states. "Not any time soon anyway." She adds thoughtfully.

Suki shrugs. "Who knows. Maybe she'll go easy on us?"

Lilith grunts. _Unlikely._

* * *

It's completely dark out when they finally arrive home in Algerin, the lamps located along the pathways are off. _Everyone must have already turned in for the night._ Lilith muses as she walks with Suki towards Kazumi and Lilith's home. Lilith's heart is beating a mile a minute at the impending confrontation with her mother.

They're approaching the door when suddenly it's thrown open and Kazumi jumps at Lilith and smothers her in a hug. "Lilith! I was worried sick! Are you guys alright? What happened?"

"Mmfff!"

Suki taps on Kazumi's shoulder. "I think you're choking the poor girl."

Kazumi jumps away from Lilith, allowing her to breathe. "Oh!"

Lilith, gasping for air, speaks breathlessly. "I'm fine mother. We're fine. Just had some…" Lilith pauses, her gaze dropping to the floor as she clutches her shihakusho. Her knuckles turning white from squeezing the fabric, "hollow trouble."

Kazumi glances at Suki and is met by a sharp shake of Suki's head. Kazumi frowns.

"Well, get inside Lilith. I'm sure you're tired. Go on to your room and relax. I want to speak to Suki for a moment. And say hello to Tsukasa would you? He's been up my ass since you've been gone, wondering if you were okay."

Lilith smiles, looking up at Kazumi. She notices the dark circles under her eyes and her disheveled appearance. She is wearing her shihakusho as usual, but didn't look as neat as Kazumi usually kept herself. Lilith frowns and walks inside in search of the butler of this house. She finds him in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking tea, his back to her. Putting aside any thoughts of how worried her mother must have been, Lilith plants a smile on her face. "Tsukasa! I'm back!" She shouts at him. She giggles when she sees him nearly jump out of his skin.

He turns and shouts with glee when he sees her standing there. "Lilith darling!" He sets his cup of tea on the table and rushes over to her, nearly tripping himself in the process. He crushes Lilith to his chest. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried. When you're mother told me you hadn't returned yet I was so distraught I barely slept a _wink_!" He goes on and on like that until he realizes Lilith is slumped in his arms, drooling slightly. "Lilith! Oh honey did I squeeze you too tight?!" He waves his hand in front of her face to try to wake her up.

She slowly comes to and wipes her mouth of the drool. "Huh? Wha-ack!" She jumps up and out of his arms, "Tsukasa! Why do you always squeeze me so tightly?!" She huffs.

"I got so excited when I saw you I'm afraid my body just took over…" He confesses, tearing up dramatically.

She smiles and walks over to the teary-eyed man. "Oh it's alright," she says looking up at him. "I forgive you."

Tsukasa stops his dramatics and produces a dazzling smile. "It's great to have you home Lilith! I'm so happy you're safe. Are you hungry? I can whip you up something delicious in a jiffy!" He asks.

Lilith shakes her head. "No thank you, I ate before returning home. So I'll save that ticket for the morning when I wake up." She winks.

"Okay honey," He says, still grinning. "Go on and lay down then. You must be exhausted."

"Mm." Lilith turns and makes her way to her room. Tsukasa is one of many people here in Algerin that don't have much fighting ability, or any at all in some cases. Although, he is a one of a kind man. Lilith has known several women coming on to him only to end up rejected. Lilith suspects it isn't because the woman aren't beautiful - because they are - but because he doesn't swing on that side of the tree.

Each house in Algerin has a butler or maid that tends to that house. Each caretaker, having no knack for fighting or otherwise, decided to take over the household chores and medical care of all living here in Algerin. Kazumi has stated numerous times that they are a lot like the fourth division in the Soul Society, whatever that means.

Opening her door and stepping into her room, she breathes in the familiar scent of home. She notices the lamp is already on. _Mother must have been in here waiting for me to come home… _She walks over to the bed and sits down with a sigh. Laying back, she goes over the events in the human world. "It's my fault he's gone," she whispers to herself and signs again. "I have to get stronger. I need to be able to protect, instead of always being a burden." She places her hand on her zanpakuto still strapped to her waist. "I better give it a try. Maybe…" She whispers, trailing off.

_A-Are you there?_ She asks tentatively.

**Find her.**

_Who? Who am I supposed to find? _

No answer.

With a scream of frustration Lilith, sitting up and unstrapping the zanpakuto from her waist, launches the sword across the room. It flies through the open door and hits the wall of the hallway and clatters to the floor.

She just sits there breathing heavily and soon tears began rolling down her cheeks. She places her head in her hands and cries. Time passes and eventually Lilith's tears are reduced to pathetic hiccups. She suddenly hears light footsteps coming down the hall, and she spots someone retrieving her zanpakuto from the floor. The shadowy figure turns and enters her room. When the lamp light hits her, she can see Kazumi standing there, holding her zanpakuto and frowning slightly. She's no longer wearing her shihakusho and instead is wearing a white silk dress that reaches just past her knees. There are beautiful black and pink swirls near the hem and on the sleeves. The tips of her hair dragging across the floor behind her. As she walks, the lamplight shines on her necklace, illuminating the bands of color within the precious stone hanging from a thin chain. "Lilith? What is your zanpakuto doing out in the hallway?" Kazumi asks. Lilith can see concern and something else in her maroon colored eyes as she regards her sitting on the bed. "Are you alright?" Her voice holds none of the concern the question should have.

"I-It's nothing. I was just-"

"_Stop._" Kazumi cuts her off and walks over to her. Lilith watches as her mother approaches her, clutching the zanpakuto in her hand. She rears her hand back and whips it across Lilith's face. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me." She hisses between clenched teeth.

Lilith is reeling from the hit. She places her hand on her stinging cheek and looks up at Kazumi's face. Anger and some other emotion Lilith doesn't recognize are visible in her mother's eyes. She's stunned into silence, unable to speak.

Kazumi glares down at her. "How _dare_ you put yourself on the line for a child you don't even know?!" She is seething with anger, her face is flushed.

Lilith simply stares at her mother, dumbfounded. Confused as to her mother's sudden change in mood.

"Suki told me everything. She told me how you failed to protect the boy and how you allowed him to be at peace. You allowed the boy's spirit to move on to the Soul Society." Kazumi's eyes fill with tears. "And most heartbreaking, you were hurt trying to protect him. I could have lost you out there."

"Mom I-" Her voice cracks. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle the thought of the boy dying because I did nothing to help…" She trails off.

"Lilith he still died. There was nothing you could do. When you realized that you should have left him there. That boy means nothing to me, but you do. You mean the world to me. If I had lost you out there I-" Kazumi stops, unable to continue speaking. Lilith remains silent. Kazumi stands there for a few moments longer before she remembers the sword in her grasp. She holds it out to Lilith. "Take better care of it."

Lilith reaches up and hesitantly retrieves the blade. She looks down at the sword in her hand. By the time she looks up, she sees her mother's back as she walks out the room, closing the door behind her.

Lilith stands shakily, her cheek still stinging slightly. She places the sword on the bed and wanders over to her dresser and opens it. She reaches in and grabs the clothes from the drawer, a pair of plain black sweatpants her mother brought her from the human world and a black tank top. Something that was hidden in the folds of the fabric clatters to the floor. Lilith jumps and takes a step back. She bends down and picks up the object. A daffodil, preserved in amber, dangles from the chain. Lilith turns the stone over and read the words engraved on the back. _My daughter, keep your head up. Everything happens for a reason._ Lilith clutches the necklace to her chest protectively and closes her eyes. _I remember when mother gave this to me. I was so happy. I was always scared to wear it because I didn't want to lose it. _

Lilith opens her eyes and walks back to the bed and sets the clothes down. She grasps the necklace in both hands and clasps it around her neck, the amber daffodil falling just below her collarbone. She dresses swiftly, retrieves her shihakusho and zanpakuto, and strides over to the chair near the door. She folds the shihakusho and places it neatly on the chair, laying the sheathed blade on top.

Lilith gives the sword one last glance before turning and making her way to the bed. She clambers into bed and soon drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Gratitude****:** Thank you Sebby! I poured over this chappy thinking I corrected all my mistakes but alas, it was not so :c Thank you for correcting the things I missed! 3

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed :3 Please don't forget to review! I'd love to get some opinions on how this story is progressing so far *D*

Also, the people who take to the household chores/medical care? They were _not _formerly shinigami. At least, not a lot of them were. These are the people who were taken in by someone in Algerin much like Lilith was and were just never trained. That or they didn't have enough reiryoku (spirit energy) to be particularly useful. And those that were shinigami no longer have the wish to fight.


End file.
